X-ray generating devices, also known as for example X-ray tubes, may be employed for the generation of electromagnetic radiation used e.g. for medical imaging applications, inspection imaging applications or security imaging applications.
An X-ray generating device may comprise a cathode element and an anode element between which elements electrons are accelerated for the production of X-radiation. The electrons travel from the cathode element to the anode element and arrive at the anode element at an area called the focal spot, so creating electromagnetic radiation by electron bombardment of the anode element. Anode elements may be of a static nature or may be implemented as rotating anode elements.
Since most of the energy applied to the focal spot via electron bombardment is converted to heat, the generation of electromagnetic radiation may be considered to be quite inefficient. One of the central limitations of X-ray tubes is the cooling, thus the dissipation of heat, of the anode element, in particular the focal track.
With a rotating anode element, the focal spot is distributed over a larger radial area of the anode element by rotating the anode element underneath the focal spot, thus creating a focal track. Accordingly, the heat load acting on the anode element is distributed over a larger circular area thus increasing the possible power rating of the X-ray generating device.